1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a short range wireless communication apparatus and method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for establishing a connection to a short range wireless communication device using identity information such as contact address.
2. Description of the Related Art
Short range wireless communication is a wireless communication technology which enables exchange of data between devices over relatively short distance. Until recently, short range communication was implemented through wires interconnecting devices. Recently, short range wireless communication technologies are widely used to offer many advantages such as mobility and easy installation and expansion.
Short range wireless communication technologies include Bluetooth, Near Field Communication (NFC), ZigBee, and Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN). Recently, the short range wireless communication technologies are widely used for data communication.
Bluetooth technology is used for data communication and remote control via Bluetooth connection with Bluetooth-enabled devices such as earphone and headset. In order to activate a Bluetooth function of a Bluetooth-enable terminal, the terminal user executes the Bluetooth function. Once the Bluetooth function is activated, the terminal presents a list of discovered Bluetooth devices so that the terminal user can select an available Bluetooth device. The terminal establishes a connection to the selected Bluetooth device for Bluetooth communication. This method is satisfactory in an environment having relatively few Bluetooth devices. However, as Bluetooth is becoming a widely adopted technology, the number of Bluetooth devices discovered nearby is increasing and, as a consequence, device identification issues are arising. Assuming that a few dozens of Bluetooth devices are presented in the device list, it becomes difficult for the user to select the target device from the device list.
Although the description is directed to the Bluetooth technology, similar issues may occur in other short range wireless communication technologies.